Broken Heart
by Sayonara Solitiare
Summary: Romance RenXAnna


Esta historia se passa 1 ano depois da serie   
quer dizer que Yoh ja é Rei Shaman. Nesta historia Anna gosta do Yoh...  
leia e descubra.  
Broken Heart  
legendas = " " pensamentos  
-Falas  
  
Ela observava o azul do céu vespertino tentando pensar melhor,  
organizar a mente e o coração hoje estava decidido, declararia  
a ele tudo o que sentia, ja guardara por muito tempo isto  
para si, esporia a ele tudo o que sentia e esperava ser correspondida  
"É hora de entrar" pensou consigo mesma tentando criar coragem   
para o que viria a seguir.  
  
Em casa tudo ja estava pronto para o jantar, a mesa estava arrumada  
e todos a sua espera.  
Olhou todos na mesa, primeiro Manta que conversava alegremente com   
Yoh, depois olhou Yoh que estava com a mesma fisionomia alegre e   
despreoculpada de sempre, mais ao lado se encontrava Tamao com a   
mesma cara de sempre conversando sobre a comida com Riu.  
  
Todos decidiram após sua chegada que já era hora de servir o jantar.  
  
Todos comeram normalmente até que Yoh notou que o prato de Anna ainda  
estava intocado.  
- Está sem fome Anna? perguntou em tom preoculpado, era de se estranhar  
Anna não tocar em sua refeição  
- Yoh... eu..queria te dizer... que.. estava estranhamente tremula  
e gaguejava.  
- Que? Perguntou em tom casual.  
  
"Vamos Anna são só tres palavra" pensava Anna nervosamente.  
  
Já se encontrava com o rosto em chamas.  
  
- Queria dizer... que... eu..."Só mais duas coragem" que eu... te...  
amo!  
  
- O que, não entendi. Anna havia lhe falado em voz tão baixa  
que não conseguiu entender a o certo.  
  
- Eu disse que Te Amo!  
  
Com estas frases ela atraiu a atenção de todos que estavam  
em volta da mesa de jantar,cada um teve uma reaçõ diferente  
Tamao se avermelhou por completo, Manta só faltou cair da cadeira,  
Riu guspiu literalmente seu jantar e Yoh... só a olhou de   
forma seria. Agora sentiu todos os olhares sobre  
si e sentiu as bochechas arderem ainda mais, olhou Yoh  
com espectativa brilhando em seus olhos.  
  
Aquela espectativa a estava matando, Yoh não dizia nada  
apenas a olhava, com aquele olhos castanhos agora   
sérios.  
Já sentia seus olhos arderem e suas lagrima pedindo passagem  
a fazendo cigurar com todas as forças as mesmas.  
  
A unica reação que este teve foi voltar a comer sua   
comida como se nada estivesse acontecendo.  
Aquela reação indiferente foi demais para ela e pediu  
num sussuro suplicante.  
- Por favor responda algo!  
Não havia mais como conter suas lagrimas já havia perdido  
todas as suas forçase q reação de Yoh a estava enlouquecendo  
  
- Não posso te corresponder.  
Foi a resposta seca dele.  
  
Levantou-se da mesa e correu para longe, qualquer lugar  
bastava, só queria ir para longe bem longe, longe de tudo  
e de todos, mas que tudo queria ficar longe de Yoh Asakura.  
  
- Patrão Yoh! aquilo que você fez com a patroa não soi nada legal!  
Riu logo disse o que lhe incomodava.  
-... Yoh preferiu não responder a o argumento do amigo, preferia  
sair logo da mesa e deitar-se para pensar melhor em tudo o que   
aconteceu aquela noite.  
  
Quando notou a onde estava Anna desabou em cima do primeiro  
banco que encontrou e observou o lago com os olhos marejados.  
Como aquilo tudo podia ter acontecido em apenas uma noite,  
não sabia, agora estava em cima de um banco de um parque em uma  
noite gelada.  
  
De repente sentiu uma mão quente em seu ombro.  
- O que houve, por que chora. Perguntou esta pessoa.  
Ela não havia nem virado o rosto mas sabia quem era,  
e, sabia que esta pessoa era confivel, mas preferiu fica calada  
  
- Melhor falarmos em casa. disse ele lhe estendendo seu casaco.  
Não é bom ficar aqui fora neste frio.  
  
- Obrigado Ren...  
  
Flash Back*******  
  
Ren Havia apenas dar uma volta no parque, para arejar a cabeça,  
ultimamente andava pensando muito em uma carta garota...  
Quando chegou a uma certa parte do parque e encontrou alguem  
sentado em um banco chorando, não soube porque, mas algo lhe dizia  
para ir até la e ver quem era.  
Quando chegou lá seu coração quase parou quando viu qum era  
a pessoa no banco.  
- Anna. disse em um sussuro e foi ver o que havia acontecido.  
  
Fim do Flash Back*******  
  
Levou Anna até sua casa, um silencio funebre pairava sobre os dois.  
  
Casa dos Asakura  
  
Yoh já havia deitado e Tamao ja havia terminado de arrumar a cozinha,  
Manta já havia ido e Riu foi dormir.  
Decidiu que ja era hora de subir a o quarto.  
  
Antes de ir a seu quarto parou duas potas antes, e entrou.  
  
- Yoh está acordado? perguntou a porta do quarto.  
- Sim pode entrar. respondeu sem um pingo de sono na voz.  
- Aquilo que aconteceu na cozinha, eu não esperava que fosse  
assim.  
- Eu sei mas foi o unico modo. Respondeu ele triste.  
- Eu gosto muito da Anna não gostaria de vela sofrer, principalmente  
por minha causar. Respondeu com olhos marejados  
- Anna é forte sabe se virar ,não se culpe nenhum de nós tivemos  
culpa. Disse a abraçando.  
- Obrigada, deixe-me deitar. disse dando um rapido beijo em Yoh e saindo.  
  
Casa de Ren Tao  
  
- Gostaria de um chá. Perguntou Ren.  
Já havia estalado Anna em um dos quartos, e, agora estavam prontos   
para conversar.  
Anna estava relutante mas depois de Ren insistir muito, ela lhe  
decidiu contar a ele o que aconteceu.  
- Sim, obrigada. respondeu ela levemente corada, Ren realmente era muito atencioso.  
- Já volto. Minutos depois ele estava de volta trazendo com ele   
duas chicaras de chá.  
- Pode me contar o que houve, por favor.  
- Tudo bem, foi assim... Ela lhe contou tudo reparando que as vezes ele  
demostrava certa tristeza e outras também surpresa.  
Anna não cansava de olhar os olhos de Ren, desde sua peculiar cor  
amarelos até a o brilho que eles transmitiam.  
- Não acredito que Yoh seria capaz disso.  
- Nem eu...Sentiu novamente seus olhos ficarem marejados.  
Ren a o perceber isso fez um ato totalmente inesperado para ela e até para ele mesmo,  
agiu por instinto próprio, ele a abraçou, amava demais de Anna e vela  
assim o deixava muito triste.  
Sentiu seu peito molhado pelas quentes lagrimas dela, levantou com uma  
mão a face de outra e com ou dedos da outra mão limpou as lagrimas de Anna  
não sabendo realmente o do por que de estar agindo assim ele aproximou seu rosto   
do dela enquanto olhava os belos olhos dela estava hipnotizado pela  
beleza da garota de gelo, quando se deu conta já havia juntado seus lábios em um terno  
beijo apenas sentido a textura daquela tão amada boca.  
quando se separaram continuou olhando seus olhos e lhe disse em uma voz carinhosa  
- Te amo Anna. Não queria pressiona-la a nada já estava muito abalada para uma noite  
decidiu subir e deixa-la sozinha por enquanto.  
"Ele me ama" Anna estava sozinha agora precisava e muito pensar...  
  
OWARY  
E ai gostaram? não? mandem comentários por favor. 


End file.
